Royal Rumble: Pokemon
by WitChan
Summary: Ash and various contestants participate in a grueling Royal Rumble and the winner gets anything they want. How long will the Royal Rumble last and who will win?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, other shows and games, and their characters.

A/N: So yeah, I thought of another crazy idea, and this is it. Instead of using Pokemon characters, I'll use some from other video games and television shows as much as possible. I can't just post Ashxgirl and special journey stories all the time. Enjoy. Btw, if you're still reading this, you've noticed the changed where I'm supposed to write where Gary uses his

WARNING: This story contains Graphic Language, Graphic Violet Images, and Graphic Sexual/Mature Humor.

"What the f... Where the hell am I?" a boy said as he looked around. All he saw was a masked guard holding a  
gun and a plain room. His name is Ash, a Pallet Town native. Yesterday, after paying one of his friends, Misty, a visit in Cerulean City, he came home, went to his room, and fell asleep. Then he winded up here the next day.

Looking at the guard again, Ash asked, "Where am I?"

"You're at a live event," the masked guard replied.

"A live event...? Does that mean a million people are here? What the hell is going on?" Ash asked.

"You're one of the many Royal Rumble participants. In order to save yourself from getting eliminated, you must hang  
on or throw your opponents out of the ring until you're the last person standing. You're the first entrant, so that means you and the second entrant fight each other until another one comes to the ring and vice versa. Win and you can wish for anything you want, like a million dollars for example," the masked guard explained.

"Wow... I didn't expect the winner to make a wish for anything... I'll give it a shot, and it better be true," Ash  
said.

"Good," the masked guard said. Then, he opens the door. "Keep heading straight until you see the crowd, then head to the ring and wait for the second entrant to begin the match."

"Okay," Ash said.

"By the way, if you get eliminated, walk out of the arena and head to the elimination room and you'll watch the rest  
of the match on television," the masked guard reminded.

"K," Ash said. Then, he walks out of the room, feeling a little nervous over this competition.

Heading to the arena, he sees the crowd (various video games and television shows) characters cheering for him and says, "Whoa, man..."

There, the announcer introduces Ash to the crowd and Ash looks confused. Through his life, Ash never met the  
announcer and he wondered how the announcer knew his name. As he steps in the ring (a referee's already there), Ash sees two women doing commentating behind a table with electronics and their names are Bubbles and Gingerelle, both from Brave Fencer Musashi.

"The fuck are you looking at us for, man!? Look and see who you're facing!" Bubbles said.

"Oh, Bubbles. That wasn't very nice," Gingerelle said.

"..." Ash didn't say anything. He turns around and wait for his opponent to come.

After several seconds, someone else comes out and Ash gasps. It is Gary, Ash's biggest rival. Gary smirks at Ash as  
he joins him in the ring.

"Gary!" Ash said.

"How's it been, loser? Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" Gary asked.

"No!"

The bell rings and Gary and Ash lock their hand on one's arms.

"And here we go!" Gingerelle exclaimed.

Both boys fall on the mat and they start brawling as they throw punches on one another, rolling on each other as the crowd erupts.

"Yes! Beat the fucking shit out of each other!" Bubbles said.

"This shit is getting good, I tell you!" Gingerelle said.

Getting up, Ash pulls Gary and flips him to the ropes, almost eliminating Gary as Gary hangs on the ropes.

"Goddamn, that was sweet!" Bubbles said.

As Ash turns around, Gary says, "Nice try, asshole!"

Ash goes for a charge, but Gary ducks and uses his head to hit Ash's stomach. Then, he gets back in the ring and  
continues fighting Ash.

"The third entrant is about to show up! Who will it be? Find out!" Gingerelle said.

After six seconds, the third entrant appears and it's Misty. She's shocked to see Ash fighting Gary.

"Oh, my..." Misty said.

She hurries in the ring and helps Ash beat Gary up. Then, she says, "Let's eliminate this son of a bitch together,  
Ash."

"Good idea, Misty," Ash said.

"What is this? It looks like they're trying to eliminate Gary!" Bubbles said.

"Don't you think Ash and Misty are in love?" Gingerelle asked.

"Looks like it," Bubbles replied. Then, Gary punches Ash's forehead and kicks Misty's leg before he goes back in the  
ring. "Smart move by Gary. Imagine if he didn't do that shit."

"It'd be disappointing," Gingerelle said.

"Keep trying, ya fucks!" Gary yelled.

Misty picks Gary up before she slams him on the mat. Then, Ash performs an elbow drop on Gary's busted forehead.  
Next, Misty and Ash lift Gary and attempts to throw him out of the ring, but Gary hangs on the ropes with his hands, giving Ash and Misty much frustration.

"Holy shit, that Gary kid's tough. I'll give him that," Gingerelle said.

"He's putting much effect to get a big wish, and I don't blame him!" Bubbles said.

Next, Brock runs to the ring. Ash and Misty beg him to help them eliminate Gary. He's about to, until he notices  
Bubbles and Gingerelle and smiles at them.

"Stop looking at us! You're ugly as shit!" Bubbles scowled.

"No I'm not. I look handsome," Brock said. Gary attacks Misty and Ash and rejoins them and Brock. Then, he throws  
Brock out of the ring, eliminating him.

Brock's eliminated!

Turning the other way and glares at Gary, Brock says, "Why, man!? I wasn't ready yet!"

"Excuse me, darling, but you're blocking my way," Gingerelle said.

"Sorry!" Brock said. He heads out of the arena as the crowd, including his brothers and sisters, boo him for not  
paying attention; some throw their snacks at him. Gary goes for another elimination as he tries to push Ash and Misty out of the ring at the same time.

"Too bad the idiot was distracted by my beauty," Bubbles said.

"Beauty? You must be joking, Bubbles," Gingerelle said.

"That's funny, coming from you," Bubbles said as Ash and Misty shove Gary together. "No one will ever want to fuck  
your brains out."

"Says the bitch with a fucking belt covering her small breasts. No wonder no one likes you," Gingerelle said.

The sisters start arguing as Gary avoids Ash and Misty. The crowd was behind him for being a tough competitor.

"You hear that, guys!? They love me!" Gary exclaimed.

"Whatever!" Misty said.

The next entrant, Karen, the Elite Four member, rushes to the ring as Bubbles and Gingerelle stops arguing. Then,  
she throws Ash towards one of the corners, bitch slaps Misty as Misty falls on the mat, and kicks Gary in the balls. Karen beats her chest and screams like a maniac as Ash, Misty, and Gary groan. Now the crowd's cheering for Karen.

"Damn, that was fucking cool as shit!" Bubbles said.

"I agree! She looks like a fucking beast, too!" Gingerelle said.

"I'm favoring her to win the Royal Rumble!" Bubbles said.

"You sure about that, sis? There could be other participants acting like her," Gingerelle asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Bubbles replied.

"Get up, you pussies! Hit me!" Karen yelled.

"No... You come here and attack me..." Ash said.

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid, you little shit!? Karen asked. Ash didn't reply. "I'm not moving until you punk  
come after me!"

Misty and Gary sneaks behind Karen and attacks her legs, making her fall down as Ash moves toward Karen and using two of his feet to kick Karen's chest.

"Remember, folks: Don't focus on one person when they're more in the ring," Bubbles said.

"That's right!" Gingerelle said.

Karen retaliates as she punches Ash's throat, then she gets up, turns around, and drops Misty and Gary with her  
arms. Ash jumps on her and uses his arms to hold Karen's throat. Karen goes backwards and slams Ash's body on the corner, forcing him to let her go.

The sixth entrant, Samus Aran from Metroid, joins Ash and the rest in the ring. Then, she and Karen brawl with fast  
punches.

"Shit, look at those two go!" Gingerelle said.

"And the crowd's loving this shit!" Bubbles said.

Gary breaks up the fight as he attacks Karen and Samus. Then, both glare at him, grab his throat, and send him out  
of the ring before they resume their brawl on one another.

"Oh my!" Gingerelle said. Gary's doing a hand stand to avoid getting eliminated.

"God, he's fucking tough!" Bubbles said.

"Lose already, damn it!" Misty cursed.

Gary uses his hands to return to the ring. Then, Ash and Misty stomps on Gary, while Gary uses the ropes to hold on  
tight. The crowd's on his side again.

"Gary needs to see a doctor after getting eliminated or winning the match. He's all battered up and shit," Bubbles  
said.

"I hate to disappoint his bandwagon fans, but he won't win," Gingerelle said.

"We'll see about that, sis," Bubbles said.

The seventh entrant, Ryu from Street Fighter, hurries to ring and tackles Samus and Karen to the mat. Both girls  
recover and attack Ryu attack, which leads to a three-way brawl.

"Why... can't... you... give... up...!?" Ash said as he stomped Gary multiple times.

"Looks like they're speeding up!" Bubbles said. The eighth entrant, Wulfric, makes his way to the ring.

Wulfric shoves Ryu, Karen, and Samus with full force, then he picks Ash and Misty up and almost throws them out of  
the ring, saving Gary.

"Oh, thank god!" Gary said with relief.

Wulfric suddenly lifts Gary and throws him towards the barricade. Then, the rest team up together to hurt Wulfric.

"Again, Gary!? Jesus H. fucking christ!" Bubbles said. Gary had one foot on the barricade.

"Gary, Gary, Gary. You really want something special, huh?" Gingerelle said.

Gary barely heads his way back to ring with his hands as Wulfric attacks Ryu, Karen, and Samus with his fists. Then,  
he pushes Ash and Misty to the mat as the ninth entrant, Zelda from the Legend of Zelda series, enters the ring and helps the skinnier entries eliminate Wulfric. Gary finally re-enters the ring and targets Wulfric's legs.

After ten seconds, Karen orders, "Move back!"

They did, and Karen charges at Wulfric, clotheslining his throat to send him out of the ring, thus eliminating him.  
Then, Gary crawls to the corner as the others, except for Ash and Misty, fight each other, while Wulfric goes to the back.

Wulfric's eliminated!

"Look at Karen with those chops!" Bubbles said. Karen's using her hand to chop Samus's chest fast, while Ryu and  
Zelda try to eliminate one another.

"Impressive, Karen!" Gingerelle said.

Ending her chopping, Karen picks up Samus, then slams her on the mat. Next, she jumps up and delivers a superman punch on Misty, knocking her out. With that, Ash gives Karen a surprise spear.

"Damn, Ash! That's one of the few ways to stop her!" Bubbles said.

"Here comes the tenth entrant!" Gingerelle said. Spike from Ape Escape makes it to the ring and starts assault his  
opponents one at a time, including the injured Gary.

"Fuck, he's fast!" Bubbles said.

"No shit," Gingerelle said.

"Good thing he didn't eliminate me..." Gary said.

As Spike focuses on Ryu, Gary gets up, runs towards Spike, and drops him with an elbow strike on the head, blacking Spike out cold. Then, he jumps high to dodge Samus' spear, which makes her hit Misty instead.

"Oooh, nice jump," Gingerelle said.

"I'll say," Bubbles said.

Which other non-Pokemon characters make a surprise appearance at the Royal Rumble? Will a badly injured Gary finally get eliminated? Will Karen continue her dominance towards her opponents? Can Ash, as the first entrant, hang on until the end? Find out in the next chapter!

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Take this, bitch!" Karen said after giving Ash a punch on the stomach. Then, she spin kicks his head and he falls  
on the mat.

Ryu grabs Karen and attempts to throw her out of the ring, but Karen touches the ropes the hang on and headbutts  
Ryu's head before Samus strikes Ryu's back with her knee. Next, Zelda performs a running bulldog on Ryu, making him collide on Spike.

"Great combination there," Bubbles said.

"I hope we see more!" Gingerelle said.

"Hey, turn around!" someone behind Bubbles and Gingerelle said.

"The fuck!? Is he talking to one of us!?" Bubbles asked.

"I guess so," Gingerelle replied as Misty crashed her body to Gary's.

Turning around, the girls see the same guy blowing a kiss at them Bubbles glares at him.

"Do that again, and I'll fucking kill you! I mean it, man!" Bubbles threatened.

They turn back around as Spike finally wakes up. Then, the eleventh entrant, Crash Bandicoot, makes it to the ring,  
surprising Bubbles, Gingerelle, and the other entrants.

"The fuck is that!? I thought humans can only participate!" Bubbles asked.

"I believe that's a bandicoot," Gingerelle replied.

"You're going down, freak!" Karen yelled. She attempts to punch Crash, but Crash ducks and Crash kicks Karen in the stomach.

Spike hurries and does a back breaker on Crash, which hurts Crash really bad. Then, Spike attacks Karen on the head as Zelda and Samus brawl on one another, tearing a bit of their clothes off in the process, while Ash, Misty, and Gary jump on Ryu.

"Hold on, wait a minute here! Zelda and Samus are getting some good action here!" Bubbles said as she smiled.

"That's right, girls. Expose the bra and panties," Gingerelle said.

Ryu fights the Kanto natives back as Karen and Crash double team the swift Spike. Zelda tries to carry Samus out of  
the ring, but Samus wiggles her way out and pushes Zelda and herself on the edge of the mat. Things get more intense as Zelda and Samus punch each other in the face, while hanging on.

"Damn, look at Samus and Zelda! We got ourselves a great scene here!" Gingerelle said.

"Wow, a double DDT! Goddamn!" Bubbles exclaimed after Ash and Misty attacked Ryu with a double DDT.

Gary climbs on of one of the corners, turn around, then dives his head on Ryu's for a diving headbutt. The crowd got  
excited over that.

"Is Gary the true star in this or what!? That motherfucker did an amazing headbutt!" Bubbles said.

"The bandwagon of Gary will grow bigger after that performance!" Gingerelle said as Spike kicks both Crash and Karen with a drop kick.

"Better than that bitch ass bandwagon everybody fucking hates! Fuck them and fuck the Cheat!" Bubbles said.

"Once LeQueen leaves that disgrace of a team, they'll fall off, and that's a fact!" Gingerelle said.

"Then they'll cry to their six-hundred and sixty pound mothers and suck on their infected nipples!" Bubbles said.

"At least Gary's not from Miami. How fucked up will that be," Gingerelle said.

"Very fucked up, sis," Bubbles said.

The twelfth entrant, (DJ) Mary, Karen's best friend and an employee an Goldenrod City, joins Karen and the rest as  
Gary throws punches at Ash and Misty.

"Karen!" Mary said.

"Mary!" Karen said as she punches Crash in the cheek, knocking his teeth out.

Mary cracks Spikes's testicles and Spike groans in pain as Mary delivers a chop on Crash's throat before Karen  
plants a hard DDT on Crash.

"I hope we're the last two in this joint!" Mary said.

"Me too!" Karen said.

Zelda and Samus accidentally collide themselves, which eliminate them.

Zelda and Samus' eliminated!

"Oh, that's too damn bad," Gingerelle said.

"Wait, what are they doing?" Bubbles asked as Zelda and Samus smile and look at one another. Then, they kiss.

"Now that's sexy as shit!" Gingerelle said.

"Aww..." half of the crowd said.

Holding each other's hands, Zelda and Samus head to the back as Karen and Mary flip Crash out of the ring.

Crash's eliminated!

"It's about time that fucking freak's gone. What a waste of an entrant," Bubbles said.

"Speaking of entrant, here comes another one!" Gingerelle said.

Lucian from Pokemon enters the rings as Crash follows Zelda and Samus. Then, Lucian spears Ryu before he clothslines Misty. Mary and Karen both beat him down as Gary climbs on a corner again. Gary turns around and attempts a leg drop on Ryu, but Ash hits him with a sick uppercut, making the crowd happier.

"Fucking amazing, Ash!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"WE WANT MORE!" Gingerelle said.

"Nice, Ash!" Misty said.

"Thanks, Misty!" Ash said.

Lucian recovers and attacks Mary and Karen with a double punch. He knocked Mary down, but not Karen. Clenching her teeth, Karen punches Lucian in the throat, then the balls as Spike uses his arm to attack Ash's left leg and Ash collides on the mat as Misty assaults Spike with a running knee. A serious Ryu grabs Lucian's hair and eliminates him as the fourteenth entrant, Lara Croft (the older one) from Tomb Raider, enters the ring.

Lucian's eliminated!

Larry from Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude arrives in the ring as Lucian returns to the back. As Lara hits Ryu,  
Karen, Mary, and Gary one at a time, Ash easily picks up Larry and tosses him near the commentators' table.

Larry's eliminated!

"Well, that escalated quickly," Gingerelle said.

"I knew that little shit won't do shit," Bubbles said as Larry went to the back.

Misty shove Lara, which leads Mary to grab Lara's head from behind and slams her on the mat. The sixteenth entrant, a humanoid Spongebob, appears and the crowd immediately boo the shit out of them for killing a television network that was once great. Spongebob's wearing a fish bowl with water.

"FAG ALERT!" Bubbles said.

"Why the FUCK is that FAGGOT here!? I hope they kick his fucking ass!" Gingerelle said.

Spongebob couldn't take the boos and death threats, so he turns around and runs to the back. Bubbles gets off her chair and goes after Spongebob. After getting him, she carries him to the ring and throws him inside before she returns to Gingerelle.

"That's what I'm talking about, Bubbles!" Gingerelle said.

Karen stomps Spongebob's leg and holds on to it, so he won't run away. The crowd starts cheering for the other  
constants as Karen smiles and nods her head at the rest of her opponents. They smile too. Then, Karen takes Spongebob's bowl off to make him suffocate.

Karen grabs Spongebob with him facing the mat before she twists him and slams him to the mat. Then, Ash does a leg drop on Spongebob's eyes as Spongebob begs for mercy. Ryu hits Spongebob with his elbow, then Misty and Gary grab his throat, pick him up and double chokeslam him.

"YEAH!" Bubbles roared.

"MORE, DAMNIT!" Gingerelle said.

Next, Spike does a flying splash on Spongebob before Lara could do hers. And finally, Mary lifts Spongebob and  
positions him where she can badly damage his head. Speaking of that, she does a piledriver. After that, the referee kicks him in the balls. Ash puts Spongebob's helmet back on, then he eliminates Spongebob, which erupts the crowd.

SPONGEBOB ELIMINATED!

Now, the participants resume fighting each other as Spongebob walks away with tears dripping out of his eyes.

"I wonder if Spongebob's gay ass boyfriend, Patrick, shows up. The crowd will boo him too and he'll get beaten to  
death!" Bubbles said.

"It's sad that his gay ass show still exists and airs new episodes, while it shoves everybody down their throats. No  
wonder Nickelodeon's fucking dead," Gingerelle said.

"True that, sis," Bubbles said.

"It kinda reminds me of that fucking show that Comedy Central once aired for several years before they kicked it off  
for good," Gingerelle said.

"I hate that fucking show. Thank the fucking lord it's gone. It tried so hard to surpass South Park, but it fucking  
failed! And the kissing in hot tub horseshit on the first episode, that failed too, just like every goddamn episode,  
especially where fat, ugly motherfucker appeared in a few ones! Him and those two bitches kissing in the hot tub are the fucking worst!" Bubbles said.

"Everybody, including us, HATE them, and I hope they fucking die! Fuck them and fuck the Cheat!" Gingerelle said.

The seventeenth entrant, Jak from the Jak and Daxter series, comes to the ring and begins brawling with Spike. Then, the eighteenth entrant, Phoebe from Pokemon, heads to the ring and attacks Karen with a spear.

"Go, go, go!" Gingerelle said.

"Ash and Misty are still trying to eliminate Gary again, I see," Bubbles said.

"And look who saved him!" Gingerelle said as Phoebe kicked Misty and Ash's head, which forced them to let go of  
Gary. Then, Phoebe turns her attention to Lara as she slaps her hard. Lara slaps her back.

Mary collapses Ryu on the mat with a missile drop kick, then Karen does a somersault as the nineteenth entrant,  
Delia, Ash's mom, runs to the run. Ash and Delia look surprised to see each other in the same ring.

"Hi, mom!" Delia said.

"Hi, Ms. Ketchum!" Misty said.

"Oh, look what they done to my poor baby! I'll make them pay!" Delia said.

Delia attacks everyone, except for Ash, one by one, even Misty, and Misty says, "Whoa, man! I didn't touch Ash!"

"Yeah, right!" Delia said.

"I'm not lying, Ms. Ketchum!"

"And will you please stop calling me Ms. Ketchum!? Call me Delia for fucks sake! Shit!" Delia said.

"Okay, then..." Misty said.

As Delia smacks Karen on the jaw, the twentieth entrant, Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat, runs to the ring, and  
Bubbles and Gingerelle looks disgusted as the crowd boos at Johnny.

"Oh, no, not that fucker!" Bubbles said.

"Worst Mortal Kombat character ever! Why the fuck is he even here!?" Gingerelle said.

Johnny steps on the edge of the ring and someone throws a soda bottle and a bag of popcorn at him, making Johnny look at the jeering crowd and Johnny says, "Stop that!"

Delia kicks Johnny's face to make him fall, thus eliminating him and the crowd cheer at Delia.

Johnny's eliminated!

"Fuck!" Johnny cursed as he slammed his hands in the ring. Then, he walks away.

"Whoo-hooo! Way to go!" Bubbles said.

"One of the best parts of the night, baby!" Gingerelle exclaimed.

Can Gary still hang on? Will Ash overcome many entrants in the ring? Will Ryu and Karen look stronger? What will  
Phoebe do next? Can Spike use speed as his advantage to win the Royal Rumble? Find out in the next chapter!

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Shit, that's gotta hurt!" Bubbles said after Phoebe pushed Jak off the corner and Jak's head lands on the pointy  
part of the steel steps. Jak was about to do a splash on Karen, until Phoebe ruined his chance.

Jak's eliminated!

"And he's busted open too! Fuck, man!" Gingerelle said.

"I'm okay!" Jak said, getting up. Then, he walks away as Phoebe drops Delia on the mat with a low kick.

Spike performs a diving punch on Phoebe. Next, Lara grabs Spike and sends him towards one of the corner, crashing his head in the process. After that, Gary jumps on Lara, making her fall on the mat before he punches her face. Ryu delivers a kick on Gary's face, which fades him to black. Even worse, he's in the middle of the ring. The crowd's chanting his name.

"Why are they still behind that loser for crying out loud!?" Misty said.

"Just let them, Misty. He won't win this, anyway," Ash said.

"Anything can happen, you know," Delia said. Then, Karen attacks Delia with a clothesline before Ash spears Karen  
again.

Mary uses both of hands to send Ash on the mat, suddenly getting assaulted by Misty as Misty kicks her. Then,  
Misty does it again before Mary faces her. Mary runs to Misty and starts punching and kicking her. That ended shortly as Spike touches Mary's shoulder in mid-air and collides her on the mat with full force. Karen quickly recovers and super kicks Spike, and Spike falls on Gary.

The twenty-first, twenty-second, twenty-third, and twenty-fourth entrants, Bryony, Celosia, Mable, and Aliana (all  
from Pokemon) rush to the ring and begin attacking Mary, Karen, Delia, and Ryu fast. After knocking them on the ground, the Kalos natives assault Ash, Misty, Phoebe, and Lara, and the crowd get on their side.

"Damn, those bitches can fight!" Gingerelle said.

"And they're fast like Spike! Holy fucking shit!" Bubbles said.

Spike recovers, but Aliana grabs him before she throws him towards the commentators' table, scaring Gingerelle and  
Bubbles.

"Watch it, bitch!" Bubbles insulted.

Aliana throws a finger gesture at Bubbles and Bubbles throws one back as Spike gets up. Then, Aliana turns the other way and Spike leaps to the ring, impressing the crowd, Bubbles, and Gingerelle.

"Nice one, man!" Gingerelle said.

Turning around, Spike says, "Thanks!"

Getting back in the ring, Spike retaliates as he kicks Aliana's legs. Celosia's about to attack Spike, but Ash  
punches her head, nearly knocking her out. Delia, Phoebe, and Ryu attack Bryony at the same time, while trying to eliminate her.

Gary wakes up as the crowd roars. Then, Mable grabs his balls and squeezes them hard as she picks Gary up. After  
being carried near the ropes, Gary holds on to them, trying his best to save himself from getting eliminated. Karen saves Gary by punching Mable's back and Mable forces herself to let go of him.

The twenty-fifth and twenty-six entrant, Serena and Shauna from Pokemon, enters the ring and help their girlfriends  
fight Spike, Gary, Mary, Karen, Ash, Misty, Ryu, Lara, Delia, and Phoebe.

"Holy fuck, they're dominating the shit out of them!" Gingerelle said.

"Six competitors beating ten!? How the hell is that even possible!?" Bubbles said.

Noticing Ash as she and Bryony swap victims, Serena says, "Ash! Is that you!?"

"Serena!"

"You two know each other?" Misty asked while getting her ass kicked by Celosia.

"Yeah, Misty. We used to hang out a lot since we were little kids," Ash said.

Getting mad, Misty headbutts Celosia's head before Lara breaks Celosia's back with a backbreaker. Then, Misty grabs Serena and throws out of the ring, being jealous.

Serena's eliminated!

"Jealous much, Misty?" Bubbles said.

Shoving Misty, Shauna yelled, What the fuck did you do that for!?"

Misty throws her out, too.

Shauna's eliminated!

"You're gonna pay for that, bitch!" Bryony said.

Bryony, Mable, Aliana, and Celosia goes after Misty, but Karen, Mary, Ryu, and Lara grab the girls and eliminate  
them. Karen eliminated Celosia, Lara eliminated Aliana, Ryu eliminated Bryony, and Mary eliminated Mable.

Bryony, Celosia, Mable, and Aliana eliminated!

"Six eliminated under one minute and thirty seconds. Amazing," Gingerelle said.

Serena, Mable, Celosia, Aliana, Bryony, and Shauna head to the back as the twenty-seventh entrant, Musashi (in his  
Musashi: Samurai Legend appearance), hurries to the ring, which gives Bubbles and Gingerelle a scare.

"Son of a bitch, it's him!" Gingerelle said.

"He better not see us!" Bubbles said.

Reconizing Bubbles and Gingerelle, Musashi points at them and says, "I'm gonna kill you bitches after I win the  
Royal Rumble!"

"The fuck you're not, asshole!" Bubbles said. Then, Musashi smacks Ryu in the cheek before getting attacked by Ash,  
while the rest fight one another.

""Durr! I'm gonna kill you bitches after I win the Royal Rumble!"" Gingerelle mocked Musashi. "Who the fuck does he  
think he is, talking to us like that?! I hope he fucking loses!"

"Me too!" Bubbles said.

Noticing familiar faces kissing each other in the crowd, Gingerelle shakes Bubbles' shoulder to get her attention,  
points at the ones kissing, and asks, "Isn't that Topo and (Princess) Fillet?"

Looking at where Gingerelle's pointing at, Bubbles gasps, then replies, "They're here too!? If Musashi sees them  
kissing each other, he'll go crazy!"

After hitting Gary, Musashi sees Topo and Fillet making out and Musashi yells, "Fillet! What the fuck do you think  
you're doing!?"

"Here it comes," Bubbles said.

Breaking her kiss with Topo, Fillet replies, "Fuck off, Musashi!"

"You heard her, ya bastard! Fuck off!" Topo said. Years ago, while Fillet was held hostage, she and the evil Topo  
had a secret love affair. Then, a few days after Musashi saved the day, Topo and Fillet found each other in an unknown place and resumed their affair. Fillet never told her friends and family about it, because they would freak out. Also, after Musashi defeated her in an annoying battle, she faked her death, so she can find Fillet and be with her forever.

"I hate you, Fillet!" Musashi said. Then, he focuses on the other entrants as he assaults them.

"Jeez, what a fucking moron," Bubbles said. Then, she realizes that they're live on PPV. "Wait a minute... If this  
event broadcasted around the world, that means..."

"Oh, shit. Fillet's family and friends will get piss off, if they watch it, that is," Gingerelle said.

"Once this shit is over, we'll follow Topo and Fillet and see if Fillet's crew show up with angry looks on their  
faces," Bubbles said.

"So much butthurt will flow," Gingerelle said.

The twenty-eight entrant, Mickey Mouse, appears at the rumble, and he gets a massive pop from the crowd,  
also shocking Bubbles and Gingerelle.

"Holy christ...! Is that...?!" Bubbles said.

"It's Mickey Mouse!" Gingerelle exclaimed.

Mickey Mouse enters the rings and punches Ryu, then Delia, and finally, Ash. He does a drop kick on Spike near the  
ropes, almost eliminating him. Behind him, Mary punches him in the balls, ending his brief dominance. Musashi insults  
Bubbles and Gingerelle again, pissing them off.

"That's it! That motherfucker needs to go!" Bubbles said.

Bubbles and Gingerelle rush to the ring and attack Musashi. Then, they stomp him hard. After fifteen seconds, they  
return to the table as Phoebe throws Musashi out of the ring before Mickey Mouse attacks her with a codebreaker.

Musashi eliminated!

"HAHA! YOU GOT ELIMINATED!" Fillet laughed.

Musashi comes toward Fillet and Topo, then Musashi punches Topo in the face. Fillet assaults Musashi with a punch  
before she and Topo go over the barricade and beats Musashi up. The security guards didn't pay attention.

"Misty, look at this!" Ash said, pointing at Topo and Fillet attacking Musashi.

"What's going on? They're not in the Royal Rumble," Misty said.

"I don't know, but it looked like they had a past," Ash said.

Topo and Fillet send Musashi towards the steel steps, damaging his head as Gingerelle and Bubbles join them with  
steel chairs. Then, the sisters uses the steel chairs to beat Musashi to death, while Topo and Fillet pick up the steel  
stairs. After the sisters beat Musashi into oblivion, Topo and Fillet use the steel steps to damage Musashi's head, knocking him out cold.

"Now that's some hardcore shit right there," Karen said.

"Agreed, Karen," Mary agreed.

"It's better than that fake ass shit that airs on the USA channel every monday night," Spike said, while using his  
hand on chop Lara's chest. Karen and Mary nod their heads.

"Too bad you didn't kill me that day, Musashi!" Topo yelled. Then, she kicks Musashi's bleeding head as Fillet kicks  
the side of his stomach.

"That should cripple the fucker for some time," Bubbles said.

"Musashi looks better that way. Fucking loser," Gingerelle said. Then, she and Bubbles go back to the table and  
resume commentating.

Touching her Topo's cheek, Fillet suggests, "Let's make out on the floor, love."

"Okay, beautiful," Topo accepted.

Fillet and Topo kiss on the floor as the twenty-ninth entrant, Falkner from Pokemon, goes to the ring, and throws  
Lara out of it before slapping Spike.

Lara Croft eliminated!

"Aw, I wanted her to stay longer! Oh well!" Bubbles said.

As Lara leaves the arena, Mickey Mouse double DDTs Karen and Mary, which leads Ash and Delia to do a double splash from the top rope. Then, Gary fist fights with Mickey Mouse as Spike catches Falkner off guard for a spinebuster.

"Nice spinebuster there, Spike," Gingerelle said.

"And here comes the paramedics!" Bubbles said.

The paramedics lift Musashi's unconscious body and carry him to the back as Ryu grabs one of the steel chairs  
without using his feet to touch the ground. Then, he attacks Karen with it, then Mary, Delia, Misty, and finally, Ash.  
Mickey Mouse snatches the chair off Ryu and breaks his skull with it, blacking Ryu out. He received a bigger pop from that.

Falkner and Spike attack Mickey Mouse with a double german suplex, while Gary rests in the corner. The thirtieth  
entrant, Mega Man, runs to the ring, and kicks Falkner on the throat. Then, Karen picks Mega Man up and plants him on the steel chair with a F5. Phoebe spears her after that.

"Damn, man! How many times Karen got speared!?" Bubbles said.

"Five, six times, I think," Gingerelle said.

Again, can Gary still hang on? Will Musashi be okay after getting beaten to death? Will Topo and Fillet stop kissing  
on the floor? Will Ryu ever wake up? What other non-Pokemon characters will receive a huge pop like Mickey Mouse did? How many entrants do the rumble have left? Find out in the next chapter!

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Fucking sick, man! She busted open on that one!" Bubbles exclaimed after Megaman used the steel chair to bash  
Karen's head, which knocked her out cold. Also, the steel chair broke in half.

"Better than Mickey Mouse hitting Ryu with it," Gingerelle said.

"I agree. I know hardcore Mickey Mouse fans wanna kill us for saying that," Bubbles said.

"They won't do shit to us. They saw what we did to Musashi with their two eyes!" Gingerelle said.

"Speaking of that asshole, look at thetitration!" Bubbles said. She, Gingerelle, and half of the crowd see the  
paramedics carrying Musushi to a medical room.

"What a waste of time seeing that shit. Seriously, no one gives a fuck, because we still have a Royal Rumble going  
on!" Gingerelle said.

"Damn right!" Bubbles said.

Karate kicking Megaman's face hard, Mary yelled, "That's for knocking Karen out, bitch!"

"Mom, we need help!" Ash said, he and Misty struggled to pick Ryu up.

"Coming, son!" Delia said. She helps Misty and Ash pick Ryu up.

Ryu finally wakes up, and he squirms off the Kanto natives. Then, he spins kick them, making the crowd and  
commentators get excited.

"Nice," Gingerelle said.

"Very nice," Bubbles said.

Joining Bubbles and Gingerelle with her Fillet as they sit on the table, Topo asks, "Mind if we join you guys on  
commentating the match?"

"Sure, Topo," Bubbles replied.

"Thanks!" Topo said.

"This is pretty cool!" Fillet said.

The thirty-first and thirty-second entrants, Malva and Drasna from Pokemon, run to the ring, and the crowd starts  
booing them.

"Damn, what did they do?" Fillet asked.

"Hell, I don't know, but let's see what they can do," Gingerelle replied.

Malva and Drasna attack the lazy Gary with hard kicks, and crowds' booing grow louder.

"Just to let you guys know, Gary's the favorite to win the Rumble, hence the constant cheering for him," Bubbles  
reminded.

"Wait, I thought it was Mickey Mouse. He had a bigger crowd reaction than Gary. It could be both, who knows," Topo said.

"Gary's hurt really bad, but hey, at least he has balls, unlike Musashi's bitch ass," Fillet said.

"True, and look at Gary hanging on the ropes," Bubbles said.

"Ropes are your best friend when it comes to a situation like this. Hang on, Gary!" Fillet said.

"Don't let them beat you, Gary!" Topo said.

Spike uses his hand to chop Malva and Drasna one at a time, saving Gary as the women turn around and glare at him. Then, Spike back flips fast as Mary drops from the top rope to kick Malva and Drasna, and the crowd cheer for them.

"Smart move by Mary and Spike!" Gingerelle said.

"I hope Gary and Mickey Mouse are the last ones in the ring. That would be an epic moment!" Fillet said.

"I still have Karen projected as the Royal Rumble winner. She better wake the fuck up," Bubbles said.

"She's probably dead," Topo said. Karen finally wakes up. "Oh, never mind! By the way, how many entrants do the  
Rumble have left?"

"The ones running this shit told us that sixty characters will participate, so that means we have twenty-eight  
left," Bubbles said.

"Good! I want this shit to stay longer!" Topo said.

"I'm with Topo," Fillet said.

"The funny part about this is that Bubbles and I can't identify the leaders and their guards. They're wearing masks  
for fuck's sake," Gingerelle said.

"Three of them are the leaders, two skinny women and a fat man! Their voices sound strange, too, like they're forced to sound like that," Bubbles said.

"They better unmask after this. There's nothing wrong with showing your faces, unless you're hated," Gingerelle  
said.

The thirty-third and thirty-fourth entrants, Lorelei and Clair from Pokemon, join the other as the crowd root for  
them, assaulting Malva and Drasna with thrown punches as Spike forcibly flips Ryu to the ropes. Then, Spike attempts a tiger feint kick, but Ryu grabs his legs.

Falkner kicks Ryu's head, forcing Ryu to let Spike go. Then, Karen grabs Falkner and throws him out of the ring, but  
Falkner touches the ropes to hang on, and Karen attacks him with a vicious headbutt. Despite that, Falkner didn't get eliminated.

Megaman attacks Karen again and this time, he strikes her legs. Falkner jumps back in the ring as Phoebe gives Delia a sick uppercut, before Misty and Ash tackle her to the mat. Drasna and Malva fight back, then they use a clothesline to eliminate Lorelei and Clair.

Lorelei and Clair eliminated!

Outraged, Lorelei and Clair go back to the ring and continue fighting Malva and Drasna. Mary goes for a splash on  
Mickey Mouse, but Mickey Mouse uses a double knee facebreaker to counter it.

"And the crowd goes wild again!" Gingerelle exclaimed.

"Look at Lorelei and Clair! They're getting revenge!" Fillet said as Lorelei and Clair had Malva and Drasna on the  
edge of the ring.

The thirty-fifth entrant, Jane (Hunter J from Pokemon), enters the rings as Lorelei and Clair shove their targets  
out of the ring, and they get massive cheers.

Malva and Drasna eliminated!

Lorelei and Clair join Malva and Drasna, attacking them as Jane grabs Karen's hand and uses her knee to strike it,  
while Gary hits Ash from behind.

"Nice, a brawl outside the ring!" Topo said.

"And a vicious kick by Lorelei! Holy crap!" Bubbles said after Lorelei kicked Malva's forehead.

"Damn, Drasna! Way to push Clair towards the steel stairs!" Fillet said.

"You'll pay for that, bitch..."! Clair said in pain.

Clair retaliates with a headbutt as Malva grabs a soda bottle from someone in the crowd and hits Lorelei's head with it. Back in the ring, Jane and Delia are about to attack one another, until they realize how cute they look.

"Hi there," Delia said.

"Hi," Jane said. "What's your name?"

"Delia," Delia replied.

"My name's Jane," Jane said.

"Wanna go to the back with me and make out?" Delia suggested.

"Sure, Delia. I don't really care much about winning the Royal Rumble anyway," Jane accepted.

"Me too," Delia said.

Jane and Delia head out of the ring, then Megaman eliminates them in a cheap fashion.

Delia and Jane eliminated!

As Jane and Delia head to the back, Delia says, "Good luck winning the Royal Rumble, Ash!" Delia said.

"I will, mom!" Ash said. Then, Phoebe puts Ash in a submission hold.

After knocking Drasna and Malva out, Lorelei and Clair put them close to the barricade. Then, they move inches away from them, and charges at it again to break the barricade as the crowd roar loud.

"HOLY SHIT! DID YOU SEE THAT?! DID YOU SEE THAT SHIT?! GODDAMN, THAT WAS AMAZING!" Bubbles said.

"Arguably one of the greatest moments in the rumble!" Topo said.

"Why can't Mcbitch make a show like this every week? It'll give the show MASSIVE ratings!" Gingerelle said.

"Sadly, it won't happen. But yeah, that was a badass moment right there. I hope Lorelei and Clair do something  
else," Fillet said.

As Clair drags Drasna, and Lorelei dragging Malva, Lorelei says, "Move back, guys!"

"Oh, shit! This is it!" Topo said. Topo, Fillet, Gingerelle, and Bubbles move away from the table.

"Double chokeslam time!" Gingerelle said.

Lorelei and Clair grab their targets' throat, then they slam them to the table, breaking it as the crowd roar again.

"Epic shit, guys!" Spike said.

"I hope Mcbitch watches this, so he can get rid of that fake ass PG gay shit!" Bubbles said, and her friends nod  
their heads.

Lorelei and Clair walk away as the same paramedics arrive to carry Malva and Drasna, and Bubbles asked, "Is Musashi going to be okay?"

"Yes," one of them replied.

"Fuck!" Bubbles cursed.

The paramedics carry Malva and Drasna to the medical room as the thirty-sixth entrant, Goku, races to the ring, and  
the crowd cheers for him as Lorelei and Clair run to the back. Goku and Ryu go at it with fast punches and kicks as Gary avoids them. Then, the thirty seventh entrant, Dolan Duck, joins the gang as the crowd give him a fair pop.

Mary accidentally crashes to Karen, after attempting to give Ash a spear. Ryu and Goku still fight each other. The  
thirty-seventh entrant, Mysterion (Kenny McCormick from South Park), goes to ring, and he suddenly gets speared by Misty as Ash and Falkner attempts to eliminate one another.

Then, the thirty-eight entrant, Glacia from Pokemon, runs to the ring, and saves Phoebe from getting punted in the  
head by Mickey Mouse. She gives Mickey Mouse a sick DDT, before Phoebe attacks him with a leg drop.

"More, assholes, more!" Fillet exclaimed.

"You guys heard sexy! More!" Topo said.

Grabbing Falkner, Glacia turns him over and gives him a piledriver, breaking his neck. Then, she gives Phoebe to  
Falkner and Phoebe throws him out of the ring.

Falkner eliminated!

"Is your neck okay, Falkner?" Bubbles asked.

"Not really..." Falkner replied, touching his neck. Then, he heads to the back as the thirty-ninth entrant, Sailor  
Moon, enters the ring as Glacia attacks Mickey Mouse fast, while Phoebe spin kicks Misty's face.

Getting assaulted by Dolan, Glacia sucker punches him on the head, breaking his skull. Then, she eliminates him as  
Spike uses a corkscrew flying forearm smash on Mysterion, turning her attention to Mickey Mouse, eliminating him as well.

Dolan and Mickey Mouse eliminated!

"Uh-oh..." Bubbles said.

The crowd jeer at Glacia for eliminating one of the most beloved characters in cartoon history, and Glacia gives  
them the finger as Mickey Mouse and Dolan walk to the back.

"Fuck all of you!" Glacia said.

"Watch yourself after the match, Glacia. They will probably kill you," Gingerelle said.

Sailor Moon attacks Glacia as the crowd cheers for her. Glacia strikes back with a hard-hitting elbow on Sailor  
Moon's stomach, and the crowd boos at her again. Then, she interrupts the fight between Goku and Ryu by attacking them. Karen and Mary double team Megaman, which eventually go wrong as Megaman's able to DDT them at the same time.

The crowd starts cheering again as the fortieth entrant, Bugs Bunny, another beloved cartoon character, enters  
the ring and fights Gary as Misty, Ash, and Spike whisper to each other, while looking at Glacia dominating Ryu and Goku. They want to eliminate Glacia.

Ash jumps behind Glacia and holds her neck as Misty and Spike punch her many times.

"So that's what they're planning!" Topo said.

"If Phoebe sees them, they better watch out," Fillet said.

"I don't blame them. Glacia's obviously the toughest competitor in the ring," Bubbles said.

"Does that mean you'll choose her over Karen to win all of this?" Gingerelle asked.

"Hell no. I made a promise and I hope it happens," Bubbles replied.

Megaman joins Ash, Misty, and Spike as he punches both sides of Glacia's stomach. Phoebe comes to the rescue as she drops Ash on the mat, then she attacks Spike, Misty, and Megaman on the head, before Glacia rushes to a corner with Phoebe.

"Holy fuck, that was close. Thanks, Phoebe."

"No problem, Glacia," Phoebe said. Then, she gives Glacia a kiss on the lips.

"Alright, more lesbians!" Fillet said.

"There better be more lesbians in the rumble," Topo said.

Who will become Glacia's next victim? Being the first few entrants in the rumble, can Ash, Misty, Karen, Ryu, Spike,  
and Gary, especially, make it through the end? Can any of the entrants do more cool moves? Who will bleed? Find out in the next chapter!

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Holding Mysterion up high, Glacia runs forward before she powerbombs Mysterion out of the ring, breaking the bones inside his body as the crowd give her a mini-pop for it.

Mysterion eliminated!

"Goddamn, that was brutal!" Fillet said.

"Indeed, it was," Gingerelle said.

As Mysterion slowly heads to the back, the forty-first and forty-second entrant, Cynthia and Leaf from Pokemon,  
enters the rings as Ryu and Goku double team Glacia by punching her face. Taking the punches like a beast, Glacia fights back as Sailor Moon performs a stunner on Spike.

"Nice stunner by Sailor Moon," Topo said.

"Gary's in trouble again!" Bubbles said.

Karen traps Gary on top of her head, climbing on the corner of the ring to do a muscle buster. Then, she drops Gary  
on the mat, exciting the crowd and the commentators. Next, Karen gets attacked by Bugs Bunny.

"Gary took that one really bad!" Gingerelle said.

"I'll say!" Topo said.

"Hi, Leaf! Hi, Cynthia!" Ash said. Leaf's another childhood friend of Ash and Cynthia is Leaf's girlfriend. Misty  
knew them too.

"Looks like we're going against each other, huh?" Cynthia asked.

"Yep. It might be risky with these competitors in the ring, but it's worth it," Ash replied.

"Shit, look at Gary. He's fucked up," Leaf said.

"He's the second entrant of the rumble, gets his ass kicked all the time, and he somehow survives. Annoying, man,"  
Ash said.

"We can eliminate him together because we hate him," Cynthia said.

"Good idea," Leaf said.

As Leaf, Cynthia, and Ash lift Gary, the forty-third and forty-four entrants, Dawn and Mars join the rest of the  
ring, spotting Cynthia and Leaf, and start assaulting them as Gary squirm his way off Ash and the girls. Then, he crawls to the corner as Phoebe hits Ash with a tiger feint kick.

"Lucky break for Gary!" Fillet said.

"He's always lucky," Gingerelle said.

Cynthia, Leaf, Dawn, and Mars accidentally eliminate themselves. Despite that, the groups continue brawling one  
another to the back.

Cynthia, Leaf, Dawn, and Mars eliminated!

"They really hate each other, huh?" Bubbles said.

"Yup, and to imagine, what if Dawn and Cynthia were a couple, while Leaf and Mars pair together? That wouldn't make any goddamn sense, and that's a fact!" Gingerelle said.

"I strongly agree, Gingerelle. Dawn and Cynthia together!? Yuck! Who in their fucking mind would think they're a  
cute couple!? Only basement-dwelling, smelly, retarded obese virgins with small cocks, that's who!" Fillet said.

"Damn right, Fillet. If them being together happened, the world will turn upside down! Their mentally retarded  
fanboys will shove pairing down our fucking throats and all that retarded shit! Thank god it's Dawn/Mars and Cynthia/Leaf!" Topo said.

"And most people with common sense will fully agree," Bubbles said.

The forty-fifth and forty-sixth entrants, Fran and Penelo from Final Fantasy XII, run to the ring and fight Mary  
and Karen, making the crowd go wild. Also, the crowd's chanting "Bay Area", due to Mary and Fran punching one another.

"Awesome crowd so far," Bubbles said.

"Look at these pathetic hooligans fighting each other. It's unhealthy!" Statler said.

"Sadly, idiots like them will never learn as long as they continue to fight like thugs! For example, look at the  
middle-aged lady with the purple dress! She's massacring those buff men like a moron!" Waldorf said.

Statler laughs. "Yeah. And look at that silly rabbit slapping those two uneducated boys (Ash and Spike). What is  
this brainless world coming to!?

"The world is full of idiots, but the fighters here are among the worst!" Waldorf said.

Saving Ash and Spike from Bugs Bunny, Glacia lifts Bugs Bunny on her shoulder. Then, she performs a powerslam  
cutter on him. After that, Glacia eliminates Bugs Bunny, and the crowd turns against her again.

Bugs Bunny eliminated!

"Another big icon down!" Gingerelle exclaimed.

"Pathetic bunny, getting yourself into a horrible situation," Statler said.

"Your parents should be ashamed of you, ya brainless hack!" Waldorf said, and Bugs Bunny glared at him and Statler.

"What's wrong? We hurt your feelings that bad because we spoke the truth?!" Statler asked.

Bugs Bunny doesn't reply. Instead, he attacks Statler and Waldorf with fast punches, which makes the crowd happy.

"Damn, Bugs Bunny! Kick their ass!" Gingerelle said.

"Man, he's really mad, and I don't blame him!" Bubbles said.

After beating them to death, Bugs Bunny heads to the locker room as the crowd chants his name, and Statler and  
Waldorf walk to the hallway of the stadium. Penelo tries to eliminate Karen, but Karen punches her back repeatedly. The forty-seventh and forty-eighth entrants, Korra and Asami from the Legend of Korra, come to the ring as Glacia throws Megaman and Sailor Moon out of the ring before Goku plants her face hard on the mat. Then, Phoebe does a missile drop kick on Goku.

Megaman and Sailor Moon eliminated!

"Glacia's doing pretty good in this match!" Topo said. Megaman and Sailor Moon walk to the back with sad looks on  
their faces.

"The other competitors need to work together if they don't want Glacia to eliminate them! She's fucking dangerous!"  
Fillet said.

"Speaking of dangerous, Mary just kicked the shit out of Fran's face! Epic stuff!" Gingerelle said.

"Following Penelo hurting Mary with a backbreaker! Oh my!" Bubbles said.

The forty-ninth entrant, Natsu Dragneel, enters the ring as Korra and Asami punch and kick Phoebe in the corner,  
while Gary's stuck behind Phoebe. Ryu and Goku attempts to double team Glacia again, but Glacia plants their heads with a double DDT. Then, she uses her massive strength to pick up Ryu and Goku at the same time before she flips them out of the ring, eliminating them. Eighty-percent of the crowd and the commentators look shocked.

Ryu and Goku eliminated!

"Oh my fucking god, man! That bitch is a fucking freak of nature!" Bubbles said. Ryu and Goku rush to the back.

"Holy hell! How many competitors did Glacia eliminate!?" Fillet asked.

"Seven, I believe," Gingerelle said.

"Make that eight! Holy shit!" Topo said after Glacia eliminated Natsu, and Natsu did nothing but run around.

Natsu Dragneel eliminated!

"Look out, Korra and Asami!" Bubbles said.

Glacia attacks Korra and Asami from behind, saving Phoebe as Natsu Dragneel goes to the back, while the fiftieth  
entrant, Yuma from Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, enters the ring. Poor Gary's still trapped in the corner.

"Ash!" Misty yelled, after Yuma busted Ash open, while knocking him out. "You'll pay for that, ya dickless freak!"

With that said, Misty attacks Yuma as Spike, Fran, and Penelo assault Glacia, and Gary crawls to another corner as  
Karen and Mary suddenly attack Fran and Penelo again. Glacia and Phoebe smirk at Spike, frightening him. They are about to attack him, until Korra and Asami start beating Phoebe and Glacia, which lead another physical brawl.

"Only ten left!" Gingerelle said.

"I wonder who they are?" Bubbles said.

Who are the remaining entrants? Can anyone stop Glacia? How much beating can Yuma take from Misty? Since Ryu got eliminated, Ash, Karen, Misty, Gary, and Spike are the only first few entrants left, but can they survive this? Who's the sixtieth and final entrant? Find out in the next chapter!

End of Chapter 5 (A/N: I was joking about the Cynthia/Dawn part. Don't take it personally)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"How does your nuts feel, bitch!?" Misty said after kicking Yuma in the balls, making him squeal like a girl. Then,  
she headbutts him.

"Damn, Misty. Your boyfriend will be okay," Gingerelle said.

"Why does she keep attacking him instead of eliminating him? She obviously knows better than that," Bubbles said.

The fifty-first entrant, James Bond, goes to the ring, while the crowd gives him a huge pop, and the commentators  
get excited. James Bond attempts to punch Spike, but Spike blocks his punch and hits him in the balls with his own. Then, James Bond retaliates with a swift kick in the throat.

"You fucking bitch!" Mary scowled, after Fran made her forehead bleed.

"Deal with it, bitch!" Fran said.

"You deal with this!" Mary said, karate kicking the side of Fran's head. Then, she leaps and grabs Fran, before she  
smashes Fran's face to the mat.

Ash tries to help Spike eliminate James Bond, but Gary pushes him from behind before Gary goes back to the same  
corner. Then, the fifty-second entrant, Vegeta from Dragonball Z, goes to the ring and attacks Misty. Like several entrants, he received a big pop from the crowd. Fran catches Mary off-guard as she grabs her throat before slamming her on the mat.

"Poor Yuma," Fillet said.

"Speaking of which, take a look at Penelo getting her ass slaughtered!" Topo said as Karen repeatedly kicked  
Penelo's head in the corner.

"And here comes the save!" Bubbles said. Fran grabs Karen's throat and attempts to put her to sleep, then Penelo  
recovers and starts punching Karen's stomach like a punching bag.

Ash notices Vegeta assaulting Misty. Then, he stands on his feet, rushes to them, and starts chopping Vegeta's chest as the fifty-third entrant, Monkey D Luffy goes the ring, only to get thrown out by Glacia seconds later, while Phoebe easily handles a battered Korra and Asami.

Monkey D Luffy eliminated!

"Wow... just wow..." Gingerelle said.

"Wow, indeed," Fillet said.

Monkey D Luffy goes to the back as Mary attacks Fran's legs from behind, freeing Karen as Mary smacks Penelo in the cheek, but Penelo strikes back with quick punches.

"Hit me if you can, bitch!" Penelo yelled.

As Vegeta fights Ash back with his own chops, Spike sends a dazed James Bond at the edge of the ring, then he moves back. He's about to run towards James Bond to eliminate him, but Glacia kicks his throat, eliminating him. Then, the crowd boo her once again.

James Bond eliminated!

"No fair, bitch! I was going to eliminate him!" Spike said.

Turning around as she scares Spike, Glacia asks, "What the fuck did you just say to me, pussy?"

"Oh no..." Spike said.

Glacia runs after Spike, but Spike avoids her.

"Run, Spike, run!" Topo exclaimed.

"Glacia's fast, too! Holy christ!" Gingerelle said.

"Duck, Ash!" Spike said.

Spike and Ash duck fast as Glacia attacks Vegeta with a clothesline, leading him out of the ring as Glacia gets  
another chorus of boos. Vegeta angrily heads to the back.

Vegeta eliminated!

"Eleven victims... Someone please stop that bitch immediately," Bubbles said.

"If she wins the rumble, she'll piss a lot of people off even more," Topo said.

The fifty-fourth entrant, Naruto Uzumaki, goes to the ring as Asami and Korra finally hit Phoebe back, then Spike  
helps them as Naruto spears Glacia. The crowd goes wild.

"Nice spear, Naruto!" Fillet said.

"At least Karen didn't get speared again," Bubbles said.

Karen's able to fight Fran and Penelo, saving Mary as Ash and Spike try to eliminate each other. Naruto flips them  
out of the ring, but they're able to hang on, making Naruto mad. Then, Gary and Misty quickly eliminates Naruto, before Gary rolls back to the corner.

Naruto eliminated!

As Naruto heads his way to the back, the fifty-fifth entrant, a humaniod Croc, goes to the ring as he gets a massive  
pop. Then, the fifty-sixth entrant, Jaden from Yu-Gi-Oh!, joins the rest. Yuma climbs on the corner of the ring, the one  
Gary's laying next to, to do a splash on Phoebe. Gary stands on his feet and pushes Yuma towards the barricade.

Yuma's eliminated!

"Damn, that was a dumb move by me!" Yuma said, admitting his fault by getting eliminated. Then, he goes to the back.

The fifty-seventh entrant, Rootrick from Brave Fencer Musashi runs to the ring and randomly attacks his opponents,  
surprising the commentators.

"Wait, what the fuck is he doing here?" Fillet asked.

"I don't know, Fillet, but this is gonna be interesting," Bubbles replied.

"I thought the fucker died," Gingerelle said.

"Yeah, me too," Topo said.

The fifty-eight and fifty-ninth entrants, Marley and Caitlin from Pokemon, enter the ring as Rootrick plants Croc's  
face on the mat with a deadly DDT. Spike gives one to Fran and Penelo too, causing Fran to bleed. Then, Misty attacks Glacia with a running knee on the face as Mary and Karen throws Jaden to the corner and beat him up.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six..." the crowd chanted. The sixtieth entrant's about to enter the arena.

"Here he or she comes!" Bubbles said.

"Hurry up!" Gingerelle said.

The sixtieth and final entrant of the Rumble, Drake (Hoenn) from Pokemon, goes to the ring, distracting Glacia and  
Phoebe as they smile.

"Do you think that's the final entrant, Ash?" Misty asked.

"God, I hope so!" Ash replied.

Grabbing the throats of Jaden and Croc, Drake eliminates them as Gary sneakily eliminates Korra and Asami. Then,  
Marley and Caitlin attempts to jump Glacia, but Glacia counters them, before she throws them out of the ring.

Marley, Caitlin, Korra, Asami, Jaden, and Croc eliminated!

"Six eliminated under eight seconds! Impressive!" Fillet said.

"Ditto," Topo said.

"No! No! No!" Spike begged as Glacia carried him up high, being unable to squirm off her. Then, Glacia eliminates  
him with a deadlier powerbomb on the floor.

Spike eliminated!

"Ow..." Spike said, getting up as Ash and Misty face him. "I hope one of you win the rumble, guys. Good luck."

"Thanks," Ash and Misty said together.

Spike joins the other eliminated fighters in the back as Rootrick double clothesline Fran and Penelo. Then, he  
double chokeslams Phoebe and Glacia, before hitting Drake's head with his arm as Ash and Misty focus on Gary. Karen and Mary assault Rootrick, but Rootrick fights back as the crowd chants his name.

"I swear, if Rootrick wins all of this, I'm gonna cry," Fillet said.

"Him winning wouldn't make sense. Someone like Ash, Gary, Karen, or Fran makes more sense," Topo said.

Noticing Fillet standing near Topo, Bubbles, and Gingerelle, Rootrick says, "Fillet!? Why are you here with them!?"

After shoving Ash and Misty away from him, Gary hits Rootrick on the back with his knee, then he grabs Rootrick and  
throws him out of the ring.

Rootrick elimianted!

"Thank you, Gary!" Fillet exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up!" Rootrick hissed.

"You mad, bro!? Get your ass to the back and let the real fighters fight!" Fillet said.

"Whatever, bitch," Rootrick said. Then, he goes to the back.

"He's mad, alright!" Bubbles said.

"Ten left to go! Who'll win this thing?" Gingerelle said.

Phoebe catches Misty with a jumping cutter. Then, she eliminates him as Glacia and Drake attack Fran, Penelo, Karen, and Mary, and Ash looks shocked.

Misty eliminated!

"Misty... You didn't deserve this..." Ash said.

"I know, Ash," Misty smiled. "Win for me, you hear?"

"I hear you, Misty," Ash said. Then, Misty heads to the back as Gary starts laughing at Ash, and Ash glares at him.

"What's the matter, Ash? Upset because your "girlfriend" got eliminated?" Gary taunted.

"You son of a bitch!" Ash yelled.

Ash rushes to Gary, but Glacia hits him hard on the side of his head, almost knocking him out. Then, Glacia grabs  
Gary's shirt and picks him up.

"No, Glacia, no! Please let me go! If I win, I'll share my prize with you, I promise!" Gary begged.

"What am I, an idiot!? Kiss your prize goodbye!" Glacia said. Then, she eliminates Gary, and she gets booed.

Gary eliminated!

"Bye, Gary. It was fun while it lasted," Bubbles said.

"He should have paid attention. But other than that, I'll give him a massive amount of credit for stay long, despite  
getting his ass kicked all the time," Gingerelle said.

"Elite Eight, baby!" Topo said.

"Who'll make it to the Final Four? Find out!" Fillet said.

"Too bad it's not March yet," Topo said.

Who will win this? Other than Ash, Karen, Mary, Fran, and Penelo, can Drake and Phoebe try to stop Glacia's  
dominance despite being her friend? Find out in the final chapter!

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ash stands on the mat as Phoebe and Glacia brawl with Mary and Karen, while Drake attacks Fran and Penelo. Then, he looks at Bubbles, Gingerelle, Topo, and Fillet.

"Don't just stand there, Ash! Fight!" Bubbles said.

"You heard her, Ash! Fight!" Gingerelle said.

Bryony, Celosia, Aliana, Mable, Malva, Drasna, Serena, and Shauna suddenly enter the arena and they head straight to the commentators, glaring at them.

"Why the fuck are you guys here?" Bubbles asked.

None of them make a response. Instead, they attack the commentators, and the crowd boos them. Ash notices it and says, "Stop, guys! You're ruining the match!"

After attacking the commentators, the Kalos natives enter the ring and assault the surviving entrants and the  
referee, including Ash. The crowd's booing grow louder than ever. Then, the crowd cheers as Delia, Jane, Misty, Spike, Asami, Korra, Leaf, Cynthia, Lorelei, and Clair rush to the ring and fight the Kalos natives as Bubbles, Fillet, Topo, and Gingerelle help them.

"Retreat!" Bryony ordered.

The Kalos natives exit the ring and go through the barricade to escape through the crowd, while the crowd throw  
their snacks at them. Delia, Jane, Misty, Spike, Asami, Korra, Leaf, Cynthia, Lorelei, and Clair return to the back as  
Gingerelle, Fillet, Bubbles, and Topo resume their commentating.

"Motherfucker! What the fuck's that about!?" Topo asked.

"I think it has something to do with Lorelei and Clair chokeslamming Malva and Drasna through the table, who knows," Fillet replied.

"Or even worse: Musashi. He probably told them to kick our ass, then the ones in the ring," Gingerelle assumed.

"If Musashi planned us and the fight getting assaulted, then it all makes sense," Bubbles said.

"The idiot deserved to get his ass kicked anyway," Topo said.

"We should have killed him. That way, us getting attacked wouldn't happened," Fillet said.

The fighters resume fighting one another as Glacia starts going after Ash, giving him a sick, evil smile on her  
face. Phoebe goes for a DDT on Fran, but Fran reserves as she delivers Phoebe a german suplex.

Grabbing Ash, Glacia attempts to throw Ash out of the ring, but Ash hangs on as he wraps his legs on Glacia. Phoebe gives Phoebe a high splash on the face before Fran strikes it with her elbow.

"Double powerbomb!" Fillet exclaimed as Karen and Mary did a double powerbomb on Drake.

"Nice one by those two, but look at Glacia and Ash! Looks like one of them will get eliminated!" Topo said.

"I hope it's Glacia for fucks sake!" Bubbles said.

"Ash is lifting Glacia! Ash is lifting Glacia"! Gingerelle exclaimed.

"Go, Ash!" Topo said.

"Let go, you little shit!" Glacia said.

"Not until I eliminate you!" Ash said. The crowd's chanting his name.

As Fran and Penelo fight Karen and Mary, Glacia puts herself back on the mat, but Ash suddenly lifts her again,  
punching Glacia's bleeding face. Then, Ash flips Glacia out of the ring, eliminating her as the crowd, and the commentators, erupt.

Glacia eliminated!

"YES! IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" Bubbles said.

"THANKS FOR SLAYING THE BEAST, ASH!" Fillet said.

Glacia smiles at Ash, saying, "Great effort, Ash."

"You're gonna pay for that, Ash!" Phoebe said, distracting Ash. Phoebe charges at Ash, but Ash ducks before he  
throws Phoebe out of the ring.

Phoebe eliminated!

"Son of a bitch!" Phoebe cursed, stomping the floor with her bare foot.

"Don't feel bad, Phoebe. At least you were one of the eight fighters left," Glacia said, touching Phoebe's shoulder.

"Drake's down too!" Topo said after Ash used enough strength to eliminate Drake.

Drake eliminated!

"So much for being the sixtieth entrant," Drake said, getting up.

"Nice to see the underdog eliminating three in a row," Fillet said.

"Thank god Karen is still in this. I really want my prediction to happen!" Bubbles said.

"She's gonna lose. There, I said it," Gingerelle said.

"And who did you pick? One of the fighter that got eliminated?" Bubbles asked.

"Wanna bet and see if Karen loses or not?" Gingerelle asked.

"You haven't answered my question, skank," Bubbles said.

"The hell with your question, bitch! Answer mine!" Gingerelle said.

The sisters argue once again as the crowd chants "Bay Area", since Mary and Fran are going at it. Ash rushes to Fran before he kicks her out of the ring.

Fran eliminated!

"Make that four in a row!" Fillet said.

"Ash is heating up!" Topo said.

Beating the mat with her hands, Fran says, "You can do this, Penelo!"

"These bitches won't stop, Fran!" Penelo said, struggling to fight Mary and Karen.

Moving behind Mary, Ash grabs her legs before he tosses her out of the ring. Then, Karen kicks Ash in the balls  
before Penelo attacks her.

Mary eliminated!

"Damn it!" Mary said.

"Ha ha!" Fran laughed.

"Why the fuck are you laughing, bitch!? The same guy eliminated you!" Mary said.

"I know that, Mary! It's funny to see you get mad like that!" Fran said.

"Things won't be funny once your girlfriend loses, Fran!" Mary said.

"Who do you got guys?" Glacia asked. "I'm going with Ash."

"Me too," Phoebe said.

"Oh, hell, I'm picking Ash, too," Drake said.

"Penelo's the perfect fighter to choose! She'll win the rumble!" Fran said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're such a delusional cunt, Fran. Karen will win it!" Mary said.

Folding her arms, Fran says, "We'll see about that, Mary."

After Karen beats Penelo to a pulp, Ash throws her out of the rings, and Fran facepalms as Mary laughs at her again, leaving Karen and Ash as the only competitors in the ring.

Penelo eliminated!

"God, you're so stupid, Fran! "Penelo's the perfect fighter to choose! She'll win the rumble!" One of the dumbest  
predictions I've ever heard and it didn't happen!" Mary said.

Glaring at Mary, Fran says, "Whatever, Mary."

"GO, ASH!" Penelo said.

"Win this, Ash!" Fran said.

"You guys are so fucking dumb. Go, Karen!" Mary said.

"Gingerelle! Bubbles! Look!" Topo said, ending the sisters' arguing as Karen and Ash slowly moved around in circles  
while glaring at one another.

"Alright! Go, Karen!" Bubbles said.

"Beat Karen, Ash!" Gingerelle said.

"Fuck it, I'm going for Ash," Fillet said.

"Same for me," Bubbles said.

"Silly picks are silly. No offense," Bubbles said.

"Don't listen to her, guys," Gingerelle said.

"Make the best fighter win, Ash!" Karen said.

After Karen's words, Ash rushes towards Karen to hit her, but Karen dodges his attack, grabs his arm, then twists it  
as Ash screams in pain. Ash retaliates with a kick on Karen's stomach. He does it again and again until she forces herself to let go of him.

Ash goes for a backflip to strike Karen's head, stunning her. Then, he turns around before he hits her with a spear.  
Locking Ash with her hands, Karen picks him up as she stands on the mat. Then, she assaults him with a piledriver, breaking his neck.

"There you go, Karen! Mary said.

"Perfect execution, Karen!" Bubbles said.

"Don't give up, Ash! Stay strong!" Glacia said.

Karen goes for another piledriver, but Ash counters Karen with a kick on her forehead, making her free him. Then, he  
plants Karen's head with a DDT as the crowd, Gingerelle, Fillet, Topo, Glacia, Phoebe, Drake, Fran, and Penelo chant Ash's name. Ash lifts Karen's body before performing a powerbomb on the mat. Then, he tries another powerbomb.

Now, he attempts to eliminate Karen, but Karen wiggles off Ash and pushes him out of the ring. Ash hangs on the  
ropes; his feet almost touch the floor. Karen shakes the ropes fast as she punches Ash's hands, but Ash refuses to give up. With enough strength, Ash moves himself back in the ring, then Karen kicks him in the stomach.

Ash quickly recovers and delivers a surprising stunner to Karen. Then, he climbs on the corner of the ring and  
raising his arms.

"DON'T DO IT, ASH!" Gingerelle warned.

"Don't tell me what I think he's going to do..." Phoebe said.

Ash goes for a shooting star press, which ends up bad as he botches the move, injuring himself and Karen even  
further, and the crowd, the referee, the commentators, the guards, and the eliminated fighters look shocked.

"I told him not to do it!" Gingerelle said.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt!" Drake said.

"Risky shit is risky, I tell you!" Fillet said.

"They better finish this!" Topo said.

Barely standing up, Karen lifts Ash and carries him towards the ropes. Then, Ash punches Karen in the eye, releasing himself off her. Next, he grabs her hair and tosses her out of the ring, but Karen touches the ropes to save herself. Karen headbutts Ash's stomach. Despite that, Ash grabs Karen's hair again and strikes her head with her knees, which is enough to eliminate her.

Karen eliminated!

Many people in the stadium go wild as Bubbles and Mary slightly clapped. The referee raises Ash's hand as the winner and the announcer says, "And your winner is, Ash!"

Heading back to the ring as Ash moves towards her, Karen says, "Good fight, Ash."

"Same," Ash said.

Joining Ash and Karen, Glacia pats Ash on the back and says, "Congratulations, Ash. You're the better fighter."

"Thanks, Glacia," Ash said.

"I gotta give major props to Ash. That botched shooting star press didn't stop him," Mary said.

"Holy fuck, that was an epic fights between Karen and Ash!" Gingerelle said.

"One of the greatest fights I've ever seen in my life!" Topo said.

"And the way that they put their bodies on the line... Excellent shit!" Fillet said.

"Yeah, it was," Bubbles said, being a little upset.

A royal theme song suddenly plays on, distracting everyone as the leaders and their guards head to the ring.

"There they are!" Bubbles said.

"They better remove their masks," Gingerelle said.

Karen and Glacia exit the ring as the leaders join Ash and the referee. Then, the fat one says, "Congrats, Ash. As  
the first entrant, you went through thick and thin to surpass the other fighters."

"Yeah, I did, huh?" Ash asked.

"Hey, wait a minute..." Karen said, looking at the fat leader's eyes.

"What's wrong, Karen?" Mary asked.

"Look at his eyes," Karen replied, pointing at the fat leader's eyes. Mary takes a further look and gasps.

"That fucker..." Mary said. Mary and Karen know who the fat leader is.

"So, am I ready for my wish?" Ash asked.

"Yes," the fat leader replied.

Karen rushes near the commentators and announcers to grab a microphone, then she heads to the ring and says, "Hold on a minute!"

"What's the matter, Karen?" Ash asked.

"I'll show you and the rest what's wrong, Ash!" Karen replied. Then, she snatches the mask off the fat leader's  
face, and everyone gasp in shock. Ash doesn't know what's going on.

"I'm dead..." he said. He's The King from Drawn Together. The crowd jeers the shit out of him and the eliminated  
fighters from the back go irate.

"THE FUCK!?" Bubbles yelled.

"WE WERE WORKING FOR THAT FAT PIECE OF SHIT ALL ALONG!?" Gingerelle yelled too.

"Wow, this is fucked up..." one of the guards said, shaking his head.

"And take a look at this!" Karen said, pulling the masks off the other leaders.

The other leaders are Foxxy and Clara from Drawn Together and the booing from the crowd increase as the fighters,  
except for Spongebob, since he commit suicide, and the Kalos natives, head to the arena with angry looks on their faces.

"I suggest you guards leave. We fighters will take care of everything," Glacia said.

"Okay, Glacia," one guard said.

After the guards unmask themselves and leave, Glacia, Drake, Phoebe, Mary, Fran, and Penelo enter the ring as they, Karen, and Ash surround the most hated people on earth.

"What's going on, guys?" Ash asked. Karen explains everything to Ash. "I see."

"Let's kick their goddamn fucking ass!" Bubbles said.

Bubbles, Gingerelle, Topo, Fillet, and the announcer head to the ring and start attacking The King, Foxxy, and Clara  
as the fighters in the ring and the ref join them. Spike throws a kendo stick in the ring to aid the good guys. Ash uses it to beat the hate people as they cry in pain. The crowd chanting for the hated characters to die.

"That's right, son! Slaughter them!" Delia said.

After Ash breaks the kenda stick, Bubbles, Gingerelle, Topo, and Fillet lift The King, then they perform a quadruple  
powerbomb out of the ring. Next, Mary, Karen, Fran, and Penelo do theirs to Foxxy as Drake uses two brass knuckles to assault Clara, while Glacia and Phoebe hold her. Then, Spike, Rootrick, and Ryu put The King in the ring and Ash uses his foot to hurt his chest.

"Before you and your bitches, die, make my wish come true," Ash said.

"Okay..." The King.

"Give me all of your money!" Ash demanded. Outside the ring, Korra, Asami, Lara Croft, Johnny Cage, and Mickey Mouse kick Foxxy's head.

"As you wish..." The King said, magically giving Ash a load of money.

Grabbing the microphone, Ash says, "Stop for a minute!"

With that said, the fighters end their assault on the hated people and Ash asks The King, "Why did you come up with this event?"

"Me and my girls... just want people... to like us... that's why..." The King replied; tears dripped out of his eyes.

"That doesn't mean jack shit! People will still hate the three of you regardless!" Ash said.

After the words from Ash, he gives The King to the other fighters, and almost every of them take turns to beat him  
up. Then, Mary and Fran nod their heads at each other before they attack Clara as the rest use more kendo sticks to hurt Foxxy.

Once again, the crowd chant "Bay Area" as Mary and Fran stomp Clara's head with the pointy part of their heels. They finally kill Clara as Glacia pulls Foxxy's heart out and crushes it, killing her as well. Together, Ash, Misty, Spike, and Gary kick The King's head, killing him instantly, and the crowd roars.

"Mission accomplished," Karen said.

"For months, me and Karen tried to kill them, but failed," Mary said.

"Us too," Glacia said as she put her arms on Drake and Phoebe's shoulder.

"Same for us," Fran said, and Penelo nodded her head.

Looking at Ash as the fighters and commentators tear the dead bodies apart, Karen asks, "What are you going to do with the money, Ash?"

"Spend it as usual," Ash replied.

"Huh," Karen said.

"Since we're done here, we can go to Spokane and kill those retarded fans," Karen said.

"They're the dumbest fans in the world and they deserve to die!" Mary said.

"What's a Spokane?" Ash asked.

A few weeks later, Ash see Gingerelle, Bubbles, and a half-naked Musashi outside of Pallet Town and he walks towards them. The girls had Musashi on a leash while a dildo is stuck inside Musashi's ass.

"Hi, guys, what's going on?" Ash asked.

"Nothing but hanging out with our toy, also known as our sex slave and punching bag," Gingerelle replied.

"Whenever we tell him what to do, he'll do it, which includes licking the shit out of our asses," Bubbles said.

"Huh," Ash said.

"Help me..." Musashi said weakly.

"By the way, Phoebe, Drake, and Glacia are making a cool event called the Elimination Chamber and it starts next  
week," Bubbles said.

"To get in, you must sign up the same stadium where the Royal Rumble took place. The winner gets anything they  
want," Gingerelle said.

"Cool! I wanna give it a shot!" Ash said.

"That's good, Ash! We hope to see you there!" Bubbles said.

"Here's a reminder, Ash. The elimination chamber is extremely dangerous," Gingerelle reminded. "Are you sure you  
want to do this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Ash replied.

"Good luck, then," Gingerelle said.

The conversation ends as Ash walks away, and Gingerelle and Bubbles wave goodbye.

A/N: So yeah, that's the end of the Royal Rumble event. It was fun having a massive crossover and making them do different, yet cool moves. especially the Shooting Star Press.

And yes, I'll make an Elimination Chamber and Wrestlemania story, since someone from the comment section requested both. The Elimination Chamber story with have two chambers where the winners will face each other for the prize, while the Wrestlemania story will revolve around people having problems with their enemies and they want to solve it in the ring.

One more thing, I'll add more non-Pokemon characters as possible.

The End


	8. Chapter 8

Bonus Chapter

A/N: So yeah, I'm adding a bonus chapter and this time, I'll mention all the competitors and the ones that they eliminate. Also, I'll add the time of how long they stayed in the Royal Rumble.

Entrant Time Other competitors eliminated Eliminated by

Ash Ketchum Very Long Larry, Spongebob, Glacia, Phoebe, Drake, Fran, Mary, Penelo, Karen None

Gary Oak Very Long Brock, Naruto, Yuma, Korra, Asami, Rootrick Glacia

Misty Very Long Serena, Shauna, Naruto Phoebe

Brock Very Short None Gary

Karen Very Long Wulfric, Crash, Celosia Ash

Samus Aran Short Zelda Zelda

Ryu Long Bryony Glacia

Wulfric Very Short None Karen

Zelda Short Samus Aran Samus Aran

Spike Very Long None Glacia

Crash Short None Karen, Mary

Mary Very Long Crash, Mable Ash

Lucian Very Short None Ryu

Lara Croft Medium Aliana Falkner

Larry Very Short None Ash

Spongebob Very Short None Ash

Jak Short None Phoebe

Phoebe Very Long Jak, Musashi, Falkner, Misty Ash

Delia Medium Johnny Cage Megaman

Johnny Cage Very Short None Delia

Bryony Very Short None Ryu

Celosia Very Short None Karen

Mable Very Short None Mary

Aliana Very Short None Lara Croft

Serena Very Short None Misty

Shauna Very Short None Misty

Musashi Very Short None Phoebe

Mickey Medium None Glacia

Falkner Medium Lara Croft Phoebe

Megaman Medium Delia, Jane Glacia

Malva Very Short Lorelei, Clair Lorelei, Clair

Drasna Very Short Lorelei, Clair Lorelei, Clair

Lorelei Very Short Malva, Drasna Malva, Drasna

Clair Very Short Malva, Drasna Malva, Drasna

Jane Very Short None Megaman

Goku Medium None Glacia

Dolan* Very Short None Glacia

Mysterion* Very Short None Glacia

Glacia Long Gary, Ryu, Spike, Mickey, Megaman, Goku, Dolan, Mysterion, Bugs, Sailor Moon Ash  
Natsu, Monkey D Luffy, James Bond, Vegeta, Marley, Caitlin

Sailor Moon Short None Glacia

Bugs Bunny Short None Glacia

Cynthia Very Short Dawn, Mars Dawn, Mars

Leaf Very Short Dawn, Mars Dawn, Mars

Dawn Very Short Cynthia, Leaf Cynthia, Leaf

Mars Very Short Cynthia, Leaf Cynthia, Leaf

Fran Medium None Ash

Penelo Medium None Ash

Korra Medium None Gary

Asami Medium None Gary

Natsu Very Short None Glacia

Yuma Short None Gary

James Bond Very Short None Glacia

Vegeta Very Short None Glacia

D. Luffy Very Short None Glacia

Naruto Very Short None Misty, Gary

Croc Very Short None Drake

Jaden Very Short None Drake

Rootrick Very Short None Gary

Marley Very Short None Glacia

Caitlin Very Short None Glacia

Drake Short None Ash

* If you notice the asterick, that means I've accidentally put Dolan and Mysterion as the same numberical entrant, which means they're 61 entrants total, but let's ignore that.

Most eliminations: Glacia (she's a freak of nature in this story, isn't she) (16)

Several eliminations: Ash, Gary Oak, Phoebe (19)

Few eliminations: Misty, Karen, Mary, Megaman, Malva, Drasna, Lorelei, Clair, Cynthia, Leaf, Dawn, Mars (27)

Least eliminations: Samus Aran, Ryu, Zelda, Lara Croft (4)

Longest entrants in the Rumble: Ash, Gary, Misty, Karen, Spike, Mary, Phoebe, Glacia (8)

The End


End file.
